L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple
by Dark Roz
Summary: Quand Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny veulent présenter l'élu de leur cœur à leurs proches, ça ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu... Parce que je trouve ces petits moments trop rares dans les fics, j'en ai fait une qui leur est entièrement dédiée !
1. Larmes, fraises & cravates

_**Blabla de l'auteuze :**_

Coucou ! :D Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, pas si nouvelle que ça puisque **je l'ai écrite il y a fort fort longtemps**, avant même de créer mon compte. Je l'avais oubliée jusqu'à tomber dessus par hasard et... bah j'ai pas voulu la laisser végéter inutilement sur mon disque dur ou la supprimer - nan, j'aurais pas pu ! Donc voilà ! À la base, c'était **un OS** - euh, un one-shot _de 14 800 mots_ siouplé ! - mais je l'ai **coupé en 6 chapitres** pour maintenir le suspense (et mendier mes reviews à chaque chapitre ^^' ).

Donc cette fic. Et bien, quand il y a très très longtemps, je lisais des fics HP avec des **_'pairings non-canoniques'_** (yaoi ou non), j'étais toujours en manque de **scènes d'annonce**. Mais si, vous savez, quand le couple tordu dit à ses amis/famille :

_"Bonjour, voici cette personne que vous haïssez profondément, moi aussi avant mais maintenant je l'aime à en crever et je vais l'épouser et/ou porte son enfant _(euh... assez déroutant en cas de yaoi -')_. Si vous êtes pas contents, faites avec : on s'aime, on se roule des pelles en public et on vous emmerde !"_

Bref, ces scène sublimes et poétiques se faisaient trop rares à mon goût, alors sur un coup de tête, j'ai pondu cette chose qui leur est entièrement dédiée. J'ai exagéré un peu certains caractères, donc ça frôle la parodie mais y a que deux choix de genre à mettre ! T_T

Sinon, on se serait retrouvé avec une fic '**Romance **_/ _**Family **_/ _**Friendship **_/ _**Mystery **_/ _**Humor **_/ _**Parody**' ^^

Voilà, je crois qu'on en a fini avec l'histoire (fascinante il faut le dire) de cette _'petite fic'._

**_Disclaimer_ : **Le monde d'HP appartient à celle qui a tué Remus, Sirius, Severus et Fred... :'(

**_Dédicace :_** À WakeUpMe qui m'a convaincue de poster cette fic (en me traitant de sadique, mais au moins ça marche !) et dont les reviews et MP sont un pur bonheur !

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>!\ Important ! Lisez la note de fin, il y a un petit jeu avec un Drabble/OS à gagner ! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Harry était fou de joie. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi libéré depuis qu'il avait mis KO le plus puissant tordu de l'Histoire du monde magique. Donc, en ce samedi matin ensoleillé, notre Survivant national se promenait gaiement – et non pas gayment ! Enfin… presque pas – dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sautillant presque. La raison de cet élan subit de guimauve comportementale ? _Il_ avait enfin accepté d'officialiser leur relation. _Lui,_ cet homme dont il partageait la vie – même si au début, il ne partageait que son lit… et sa salle de bains, son canapé, quelques salles de classes vides, les arbres de la forêt interdite, et même… ou là, mais je m'éloigne, revenons à nos hippogriffes. Donc cet homme - et quel homme ! - venait enfin de lui donner son accord pour qu'il en parle à ses amis. Et avec sa remise de diplôme dans à peine une semaine, tout le monde magique serait bientôt au courant !

Mais si pressé qu'il était – il faut dire qu'il courrait maintenant comme un dératé – il ne vit pas la silhouette qui avançait à la même vitesse dans sa direction. Et il se cogna violemment contre ce qui s'avéra être le divin corps de Draco Malfoy. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de n'entendre qu'un vague « Dégage Potter, je suis pressé ! » avant que l'autre ne s'éloigne sans ralentir le pas. Très étrange. D'habitude, Malfoy ne manquerait jamais une si belle occasion de lui montrer à quel point il ne l'aimait pas. Et à voir le rose qu'Harry aperçut brièvement sur les joues du jeune homme, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas le même type de rendez-vous que lui-même un peu plus tôt. Si c'était le cas, il plaignait sincèrement la pauvre âme sur qui le blond avait jeté son dévolu. Reprenant sa course effrénée, il arriva rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, derrière lequel des sanglots se faisaient entendre. Il entra immédiatement dans sa salle commune et découvrit avec stupeur qui pleurait ainsi…

* * *

><p>Ron était anxieux. Il allait enfin lui faire sa demande. Mais il avait beau savoir par cœur ce qu'il avait à dire et à faire, cela ne l'empêchait pas de douter. Car malgré toutes les preuves d'amour qu'ils s'étaient déjà donné, il craignait un refus, voire des moqueries et même la mise en péril de leur couple…<p>

_Non, c'est stupide !_, se ressaisit-il. Jamais ils ne se sépareraient pour ça, ils s'aimaient trop. Et puis il fallait qu'il tente le coup, il en avait tellement envie qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il ne se lançait pas maintenant. En effet, cela faisait aujourd'hui quatre mois exactement qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments, et plus de cinq qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était à Gryffondor, merde, alors qu'il fonce ! Il aurait tout le temps de se torturer l'esprit après. Arrivé face au mur devant lequel – ou plutôt contre lequel – ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, notre rouquin préféré frémit d'anticipation. Il passa et repassa trois fois de suite, prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte qui venait d'apparaitre…

* * *

><p>« Hermione ? », s'écria Harry, interloqué, avant de s'asseoir auprès de sa meilleure amie et de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »<p>

Séchant immédiatement ses larmes avec sa manche, la jeune fille tenta de reprendre contenance, sans trop de succès. Elle eut un sourire forcé qui ne convainquit en rien son ami et tenta de le rassurer :

« Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bie… »

« Arrête Mione », la coupa Harry. « Je vois bien que c'est pas _rien_ ! »

« Je peux rien te dire pour l'instant. C'est juste… la fatigue et… j'ai quelques soucis… personnels. », précisa-t-elle en voyant que son ami ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

« Si tu le dis… »

« Bon, où est Ron ? » On notera la subtilité du changement de sujet. Bravo Hermione !

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner. »

« Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, il m'a dit qu'il jouerait au Quidditch avec toi. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu ? »

« Euh », répondit Harry avec philosophie. « Ben ça tombe bien que tu demandes parce que je voulais vous parler d'un truc, mais…

« Hey, salut la compagnie ! », lança joyeusement Ron, qu'aucun des deux n'avait entendu rentrer dans leur salle commune – pourtant déserte. « Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'écria-t-il soudain en voyant ses yeux rougis.

« Rien de grave, mais tu tombes bien, Ronald. Harry voulait nous annoncer quelque chose… »

« Ouais, enfin je suis pas sûr que vous soyez prêts. En fait, je suis… je suis en couple et… »

« Avec ma sœur ? »

« Hein ? Non ! Mais… c'est pas super facile à annoncer… »

Harry cherchait le meilleur moyen pour leur dire. Il scruta la pièce, comme si la solution était écrite sur les murs. Soudain, un _détail_ le frappa.

« Ron », interpela Harry, « Pourquoi ta cravate ressemble à celle de Serpentard ? »

« Quoi ? », s'affola le roux en constatant qu'il portait effectivement une cravate vert et argent – pas très Gryffondor comme look ! « Ah merde, il doit avoir gardé la mienne ! »

« _Il ?_ », répétèrent d'une même voix ses deux meilleurs amis. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire des cachotteries…

« Je… euh… j'allais vous en parler », bafouilla le dernier fils des Weasley. « Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je vous rappelle que vous aussi, vous avez vos secrets ! »

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à la réplique pour le moins pertinente du jeune homme, et un silence - aussi léger qu'une armée de centaures s'initiant au trampoline - s'installa. Cependant, la chaleur suffocante de fin juin les empêcha de continuer leur _roi du silence_ si constructif…

« Vous savez quoi ? », fit soudain Harry qui venait d'avoir une illumination. « Plutôt que de vous dire avec qui je suis, je vais vous le montrer ! »

Sur ces douces paroles, ils sortirent faire un tour dans le château. Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les cachots – par pur hasard, dirons-nous, où peut-être à cause de leur faible température – ils furent interpellés par une voix grave et trainante, juste derrière eux. Une voix qui avait pour habitude d'enlever des points à leur maison. Une voix qui avait aussi le don de provoquer des frissons chez l'un d'entre eux. Une voix enfin qui, en cet instant, leur disait, non sans ironie : « Mais quel _dommage,_ pour des septième année, de ne pas_ profiter_ de leurs derniers jours parmi nous dans le parc avec leurs camarades…

« Vous savez _professeur »,_ répondit Harry avec provocation, « je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'aller au parc pour _profiter_… »

Et là, sous les yeux médusés de ses deux amis, il se retourna, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son cher professeur de potions, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche Il avait apparemment entrepris de lui dévorer les lèvres avec bien plus d'application que pour ses cours.

Ce qui surprit le plus Hermione fut sans doute le fait que Snape réponde aux baisers et aux caresses avec autant de fougue et de passion que son élève. Il alla même jusqu'à placer ses mains sur les hanches de ce-dernier, pressant l'un contre l'autre leurs deux corps échauffés.

Ce qui surprit le plus Ron fut sans doute le fait que Snape soit un être sexué Chose qu'il ne pouvait nier vu les obscénités qu'Harry lui demandait – sans aucune discrétion – de lui faire avec son « énorme baguette magique » (dixit Ryry).

Les deux témoins de la scène eurent la bonne idée de se racler bruyamment la gorge lorsque leur ami commença à déboutonner la robe du professeur. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir ces deux-là sur Terre, le souffle haletant et les joues pivoine. Oui, même Snape ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier choisit de s'éclipser, non sans avoir murmuré « À ce soir » à l'oreille de son jeune amant.

« Ben quoi ? », commença-t-il en arborant un immense sourire. « Vous savez bien que j'ai toujours préféré les actes aux paroles, non ? C'est beaucoup plus explicite ! »

« Je veux bien te croire ! », s'empressa de répondre Hermione. « J'ai juste une question », ajouta-t-elle après un temps. Te rend-il heureux Harry ? »

« Oh que oui ! Je suis comblé… dans tous les domaines. D'ailleurs si tu veux savoir, au lit il est très… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! », le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. « Tant que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui importe. »

« Oh merci Mione », se réjouit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Et toi Ron ? », ajouta-t-il. « Ça te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! », s'emporta-t-il, même s'il souriait lui aussi. « On peut pas vraiment dire que je m'y attendais, mais après, c'est comme Hermione a dit. Et puis je suis rassuré, si un couple comme le tien est accepté aussi facilement, le mien passera quasiment inaperçu ! »

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Hermione plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche et se mit à foncer dans les couloirs. Les deux Gryffondor eurent beaucoup de mal à la suivre, il faut dire aussi qu'elle courrait plus vite ce cher Severus poursuivi par une bouteille de shampoing – ce qui, soit dit en passant, était tout à fait impossible car, Harry pouvait en témoigner, les cheveux de notre professeur préféré étaient tout simplement soyeux, loin des vapeurs de potions. Mais arrêtons de nous éloigner du sujet. Donc, Hermione courrait toujours aussi vite et ses amis n'arrivaient pas à la rattraper – et encore moins à comprendre ce qui se passait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'engouffre brusquement dans une pièce qui s'avéra être les toilettes des filles, et que les deux garçons n'entendent le doux bruit du petit-déjeuner de la jeune fille se précipiter dans une cuvette – bref, trop la classe ! Ils s'empressèrent d'entrer, Ron lui maintenant les cheveux en arrière tandis qu'Harry faisait apparaître un verre d'eau fraîche, qu'elle vida d'une traite lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

« Hermione est-ce que ça va ? », commença le roux.

« Oui oui, ce n'est rien », répondit-elle précipitamment.

« Tu es sûre ? », ajouta le brun. « Tu veux pas qu'on aille te chercher quelque chose à manger ? »

« Non, inutile… »

« Ça suffit », s'emporta Ron. « Non mais tu t'es vue ? Même Remus après une pleine lune a meilleure mine que toi. Alors maintenant, on t'emmène aux cuisines et tu nous suis sans faire d'histoires…»

Trop faible pour lutter, elle obtempéra, Harry la soutenant pour marcher. Dire qu'ils étaient sidérés par les mots de leur ami était bien en-dessous de la vérité. Harry avait le pressentiment que le propriétaire de la cravate que portait Ron n'était pas étranger à ce changement de caractère. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois attablés, la vision emplie de plats succulents que les elfes leur servaient. Evidemment, Hermione voulut se servir elle-même, protestant contre cet « esclavage inqualifiable » auquel elle ne voulait pas participer, mais les petites créatures ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion : elle leur avait tellement rebattu les oreilles avec sa S.A.L.E qu'ils avaient fini par l'apprécier, et la voir si pâle les inquiétait eux aussi. Elle finit donc par céder et commença à manger, sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis.

« Dis-moi Hermione, s'inquiéta le rouquin, c'est normal que tu trempes cette fraise dans du beurre de cacahuète ? »

« Euh », répliqua-t-elle en rosissant avant d'avaler sa bouchée. « Oui, c'est normal… »

Aucun des deux n'ajouta de commentaire, et ils quittèrent les lieux dès qu'elle eut fini la coupe de fraises (et le pot de beurre de cacahuète, par la même occasion). Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes quand ils passèrent soudain devant un placard au contenu pour le moins bruyant… et soupirant… gémissant aussi. Hermione reconnut immédiatement les voix et, son énergie retrouvée, elle tenta – vainement, mais reconnaissons tout de même l'effort – de pousser son rouquin de meilleur ami loin de la source du bruit.

« Ronald, s'il-te-plait ! », supplia-t-elle. « Ne reste pas là, tu vas le regretter. »

« Je suis sûr que je connais cette voix », pensa-t-il à voix haute, ayant à peine remarqué les efforts de la brune.

« Oh oui ! », renchérit une voix féminine depuis le placard. « Plus fort, mon cœur… »

« Hum », répondit une autre voix, d'homme cette fois, et tout aussi familière.

« Ron ! Maintenant, on s'en va. Harry, aide-moi, fais quelque chose ! »

Hélas pour elle, Harry était dans le même état d'apathie que son meilleur ami, et tous deux avaient les yeux écarquillés. Et là, un prénom fut crié. Un prénom que Ron n'aurait jamais voulu entendre dans un contexte pareil. Et pour cause, c'était celui de sa sœur !

« JE-VAIS-LE-TUER ! » hurla enfin le rouquin. « Qui que ce soit, il est MORT ! Comment il ose faire _ça_ à ma Ginny ? Il lui a pris son_ innocence_ dans _un placard_ ! »

« Oh rassure-toi », lança le boulet à lunettes (oui "boulet", absolument ! Désolée pour les fans mais il faut rétablir la vérité). « Son_ innocence_ n'est plus qu'un souvenir depuis déjà un bon moment. »

« Quoi ? », s'égosilla le roux, tournant ses yeux bleus emplis de rage vers son soi-disant ami. « Ne me dis pas que tu as… que vous avez… »

« Stop ! Ronald, ça ne te regarde pas ! Nous on l'a bien fait et, à ce que je sache, ni Harry ni ta sœur ne nous a demandé de comptes. »

« Remuuuus ! », hurla Ginny depuis le placard.

La santé mentale de son frère était grandement en danger. D'ailleurs, il frappait contre la porte en essayant vainement de l'ouvrir.

« Ron, maintenant ce serait une bonne idée d'y aller. À moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment _voir_ _ce qu'ils sont en train de faire_… »

Ledit Ronald s'empourpra violemment et se décida enfin à bouger. Il dévala couloirs et escaliers sans se rendre compte où il allait… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en face de deux gorilles et d'un pékinois qui le dévisageaient d'un air mauvais.

« Oh, mais que vois-je ? », commença Pansy Parkinson de sa voix grinçante. « Un Weasley sur le territoire des Serpentard. Tu espères peut-être nous rejoindre », poursuivit-elle en avisant la cravate qu'il portait toujours. « Hélas pour toi, les traîtres à leur sang ne sont pas les bienvenus parmi nous.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », s'exclama un Harry haletant qui venait de les rejoindre, accompagné d'une Hermione dans le même état.

« Génial, le Balafré et la Sang-de-Bourbe », grinça à nouveau Pansy.

« … À-la-fré ? », s'étonna Crabbe.

« … Boubourbe ! », renchérit Goyle.

« C'est moi où ils sont de plus en plus cons avec l'âge ? », remarqua Ron.

« C'est pas tes affaires, le bouseux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'abord ? »

Ron allait lui sortir une réplique cinglante et colorée de sa création lorsqu'une voix cassante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien intervint : « La ferme ! Et puis dégage de là, j'ai des choses à leur dire ! »

« Quoi ? », s'égosilla Pansy qui venait de comprendre que c'était à elle que Malfoy s'adressait ainsi. « Mais enfin Drakitchou, pourquoi me parles-tu comme ça alors que tu m'aimes tant ? Attends, tu dois être tout tendu, je vais te faire un massage… »

« Ne me touche pas », s'opposa le beau blond. « Et je t'ai demandé de t'en aller. »

Et là, ce fut le choc. Parce qu'en gigotant pour échapper aux griffes de cette sangsue, Draco avait fait tomber quelque chose de sa poche. Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans la poche de Draco. Tout simplement parce que ce quelque chose n'appartenait pas à Draco. Harry et Hermione restèrent quelques instants interdits, fixant la cravate rouge et or qui gisait aux pieds de Malfoy comme s'il s'agissait de Rusard en collants de danse (avec le tutu rose, bien sûr !). Et tous furent brusquement frappés par le fait qu'en cet instant, Malfoy ne portait pas la moindre cravate verte…

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla n° 2 :<strong>

Alors ? Je sais, je suis une sadique de couper ici ^^ Mais si vous tuez l'auteure, JAMAIS vous n'aurez la suite ! :P Pour vous motiver, il y a... euh... un **LEMON au chapitre 3** ! Voilà, maintenant que j'ai assuré ma survie, passons au plus important :

Les 2 secrets d'Hermione (et ouais, elle en a 2 ! Elle est gâtée, hein ?) ne seront dévoilés qu'au chapitre 4, mais j'ai déjà commencé à semer les indices ;) Aussi** je vous propose un petit concours : le premier ou la première à trouver un des secrets gagne un drabble ou un OS** (c'est moi qui décide !). Et si la même personne trouve les deux secrets, bah elle gagne les deux OS (la veinarde !). Bien sûr,** le pairing est au choix**, tant qu'il appartient à l'univers de _Harry Potter, Glee, Queer as Folk, Twilight ou Vampire Diaries_ (tout simplement parce que ce sont les seuls que je maîtrise ^^' ). **Le genre aussi** (_Crossover, __Drama, Parody, Deathfic, Poetry, Romance, etc_...) est libre.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et espère que ce petit concours vous aura motivé =D

**À bientôt !**

Dark Roz.


	2. Explications

_**Blabla :**_ Coucou ! ^^ Quel plaisir j'ai eu à voir qu'en moins de 12h, j'avais déjà 6 reviews ! Merci beaucoup à tous, vous êtes trop mignons ! Donc, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir le 2ème chapitre ;)

* * *

><p><strong>L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple <strong>

**Chapitre 2**

_Et tous furent brusquement frappés par le fait qu'en cet instant, Malfoy ne portait pas la moindre cravate verte…_

Ce fut Pansy qui réagit la première. Après avoir fixé tour à tour les cravates et leurs propriétaires respectifs, elle s'approcha de Ron et lui asséna la gifle du siècle. Ce dernier était trop interloqué pour répliquer, mais surtout réticent à user de violence sur une fille – car oui, malgré la croyance populaire, Pansy Parkinson était bien une fille. Heureusement pour lui, son Serpentard blond ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de convenances. Il saisit violement le bras de la créature malsaine qu'il avait un jour considérée comme son amie, et la plaqua contre un mur en la fixant d'un air mauvais. Cette gourdasse, qui avait pris ce geste pour un élan de passion, s'exclama : « Oh, mon Drakitchou, je le savais que tu m'aimais ! Mais ce n'était pas la peine de te donner tant de mal pour me rendre jalouse, tu sais, je suis toute à toi mon cœur ! » Et pour la plus grande horreur du pauvre Draco, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa comme une désespérée – ce qu'elle était.

« Ecoute moi bien espèce de folle », cracha Draco, après s'être essuyé la bouche, sa voix tremblant d'une rage très mal contenue, « si jamais tu as le malheur refaire ça, ou de lever encore une fois la main sur lui, ta famille risque de porter ton deuil suite à un_ tragique accident_, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Silence de mort.

« Bien », poursuivit-il lorsqu'elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, « sache aussi que je n'ai pas cherché à te rendre jalouse avec lui, mais que je l'aime… Et une dernière chose », termina-t-il enfin, ses yeux orageux lançant des éclairs. « Ne m'appelle plus _jamais_ Drakitchou ! Je m'appelle Draco, d'accord, même si pour toi ce sera Malfoy désormais. »

Alors, Pansy décida de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait (ou plutôt, qu'elle croyait qu'il lui restait) et, trainant les deux gorilles attitrés de Draco derrière elle, s'éloigna la tête haute et d'une démarche aristocratique… jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche en jurant et se casse un talon, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer Ron.

D'ailleurs, lui et le Serpentard commencèrent à se fixer d'une façon manquant cruellement d'_innocence_, pour reprendre le mot de ce cher Ron. Draco se décida finalement à ramasser la cravate du Gryffondor et Ron à ôter celle qu'il portait, mais lorsqu'ils se les échangèrent, leurs mains se touchèrent bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement lorsque des toussotements leur rappelèrent la présence de deux individus qui avaient en cet instant les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte sans la moindre classe.

« On va peut-être vous laisser », souffla Harry qui commençait déjà à reculer, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Non attends Potter », opposa Draco sans la moindre animosité. « J'aimerais qu'on discute toi et moi. Toi aussi, Granger. »

« Nous t'écoutons », céda Hermione tandis qu'Harry préférait garder le silence un moment.

« Bien », poursuivit le blond d'une voix presque... _amicale_. « J'imagine que vous ne vous posez plus beaucoup de questions quant à la nature de notre relation, à Ron et moi. Mais j'aimerais vous en poser une : est-ce que vous lui en voulez au point de ne plus vouloir de lui comme ami ? »

« Ta question est stupide, Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas très étonnant venant d'un fils de… »

« Ce qu'Harry veut dire », coupa Hermione en frappant son ami à l'arrière du crâne, « c'est que nous ne rejetterions jamais Ronald pour une raison pareille. C'est notre ami et il le restera toujours, peu importe les choix qu'il fera. »

« N'importe quels choix ? », espéra Ron.

« Oui bien sûr, pas vrai Harry ? »

« Evidemment », maugréa-t-il.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir leur dire maintenant », chuchota Draco à l'oreille de son petit-ami, même si les amis de ce dernier l'entendaient distinctement.

« Oui », lui répondit le rouquin avec un sourire en coin. « Tu l'as encore sur toi ? »

Après que Draco ait hoché la tête, Ron lui enlaça les hanches de son bras et glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, d'où il sortit un petit écrin noir.

« Harry, Hermione, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que depuis cet après-midi, Draco et moi sommes fiancés ! »

L'émotion dans la voix de Ron fit craquer Draco, qui ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser furtivement. Et de sourire.

« Oh, félicitations », s'exclama Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son ami et en versant quelques larmes. « Merci à toi Draco », ajouta-t-elle en l'étouffant brièvement lui aussi. « Je sais que tu le rendras heureux. »

« Euh, tu te sens bien Hermione », l'interrogea Harry. « Tu es vraiment bizarre, en ce moment… »

« Oh… euh, désolée », s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Draco. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise. »

« Pas de soucis, Gran… Hermione », répondit-il, amusé. « Si je m'étais attendu à un accueil pareil... », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

« Euh, Harry, ça va ? », s'inquiéta Ron en remarquant que le brun tournait vers le vert.

« Oh… euh, oui, félicitations », s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

« Si un jour, quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'Harry Potter me féliciterait pour mes fiançailles avec Ronald Weasley, je crois bien que j'aurais frappé cette personne », s'amusa Draco.

« Ça va Malfoy, tu veux peut-être ma bénédiction aussi ? », ricana le Survivant.

« Au vu des circonstances Potter, je pense que ce serait plutôt à moi de te la donner… »

« Pardon ? »

« Aurais-tu déjà oublié mon parrain, par hasard ? »

« Euh… Ça non, pas de danger », rougit Harry.

« Tant mieux ! », s'exclama Draco avant de murmurer à l'oreille du Survivant quelque chose qui le fit blêmir. « Bien », ajouta-t-il plus fort, « ce serait une bonne idée que tu ailles le chercher, Potter. On aimerait vous demander quelque chose, avec Ron. »

En un clin d'œil, le courageux Garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-vaincu-Voldemoche s'était volatilisé, sous l'œil amusé de Draco qui invita Ron et Hermione à les suivre. Une fois arrivés devant le tableau qui dissimulait les appartements de Snape, Hermione s'enquit sur ce qu'avait bien pu dire le blond pour traumatiser à ce point le Gryffondor. Ce dernier s'esclaffa : « Je lui ai dit que s'il avait le malheur de faire souffrir Severus, je lui ferais avaler ses _parties_ avec une paille ! »

Les deux autres s'esclaffèrent à leur tour.

Il allait frapper lorsque le tableau fut secoué dans un bruit sourd... avant de s'ouvrir sur un Harry plus échevelé et débraillé que jamais et un Severus souriant. Oui, absolument, il sait faire ça lui ! D'ailleurs, il sait faire des tas d'autres trucs avec sa bouche… mais pour l'instant, il souriait, et on s'en contentera. Il les invita à entrer et s'installa à côté d'Harry sur un fauteuil, tandis que les trois autres prenaient place sur le canapé opposé.

« Monsieur Potter m'a averti que vous souhaitiez nous parler », commença Severus en _essayant_ d'être poli.

« Oui », commença Draco avec un grand sourire. « Comme tu le sais déjà, Ron et moi allons nous marier, et après en avoir longuement discuté, nous souhaiterions que vous soyez nos témoins. »

Grand silence. Harry et Severus se regardèrent, et les fiancés eurent leur réponse dès qu'ils virent de larges sourires apparaitre sur leurs visages.

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir », répondit enfin le professeur.

« Pour moi aussi », approuva Harry. « Enfin, tant que vous ne me demandez pas d'être le témoin de _Draco_ et à Severus celui de Ron. »

« Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas », contesta son traître d'amant. « Et je suis ravi de constater que tu appelles déjà mon filleul par son prénom… »

« J'ai pas fait ça ? »

« Oh que si _Harry_, contesta ledit filleul. Et ce serait pour moi un véritable _plaisir _que de t'avoir pour témoin. »

« Non, t'es pas sérieux ? », s'enquit Harry qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

« Mais bien sûr que non », le rassura Ron. « T'y as quand même pas cru ? »

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Alors que ça commençait seulement à devenir marrant ! », s'offusqua Draco. « Ron, mon cœur, tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser… »

« Je pensais t'avoir suffisamment prouvé le contraire, pourtant », répondit l'intéressé avec un regard lubrique. « Il va falloir que je me rattrape ce soi… »

« Bon », les interrompit Severus. « Nous vous remercions sincèrement de nous avoir choisis comme témoins. »

« Cool », sourit Ron. « Eh bien, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Merci de l'accueil, professeur. »

« Allez-y sans moi », fit soudain Hermione. « J'aimerais parler au professeur Snape en privé. »

« Pas grave, on t'attendra », lui dit Harry.

« Non ! », s'emporta-t-elle. « Je veux dire, c'est inutile », ajouta-t-elle en rosissant. « Et puis, j'ai un rendez-v… j'ai quelque chose de prévu, après. »

Ils partirent donc, non sans s'interroger sur le mystérieux rendez-vous de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>« Et bien, miss Granger », s'enquit Snape, « qu'avez-vous à me dire de si personnel pour que même vos amis n'ai pas le droit de le savoir ? »<p>

« Voilà, en fait j'aurais besoin d'une potion spéciale dont je ne trouve la recette dans aucun livre de l'école. J'imagine que personne n'avait prévu qu'une élève soit concernée par le sujet, mais…

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre, Granger. S'il s'agit d'une simple affaire de potions, pourquoi tenir vos amis à l'écart ? »

« Je voudrais d'abord être assurée de votre discrétion. _Personne_ ne doit savoir ce que je vais vous dire, entendu ? »

« Entendu… »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve ce chapitre vraiment trop court... DONC, je poste le 3ème tout de suite ! Allez, moins de <em>blablatage<em> et plus d'_écrivage_...**


	3. Rendez vous secrets

_**/!\ LEMON ! Hihihi, que j'aime écrire ce mot...**_

* * *

><p><strong>L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

_« Je voudrais d'abord être assurée de votre discrétion. _Personne_ ne doit savoir ce que je vais vous dire, entendu ? »_

_« Entendu… »_

_Pendant ce temps, dans la salle sur demande…_

« Alors comme ça, tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas m'_amuser_, Dray ? Tu me trouves trop sage ? »

En cet instant, l'interpellé était étendu, complètement nu, des liens de soie noire retenant ses mains aux barreaux du lit et les yeux bandés… mais à en croire son immense sourire – et son érection plus immense encore – ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire !

« Laisse-moi te prouver que tu te trompes lourdement ! »

Et sans prévenir, il happa les lèvres de son blondinet préféré, les suça, les mordilla, puis fit de même avec sa langue lorsqu'il y eut pleinement accès. Draco sentit un corps tout aussi vêtu que lui se coller au sien. La sensation était divine, semblait interminable… Pourtant, aussi rapidement qu'il avait débuté le baiser, Ron y mit fin sous les protestations de son amant. Mais ce dernier se tut - où plutôt laissa échapper des sons d'une toute autre nature - lorsqu'il sentit ces lèves et cette langue se promener sur son corps, l'effleurant à peine. Son rouquin connaissait ses points sensibles, et ne se gêna pas pour tous venir les titiller. Tous, sauf celui qui l'embarrassait le plus. Ron le rendait fou, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il en jouait même, l'enfoiré ! Ah, il aurait mieux fait de la boucler. Bien sûr que Ron savait s'amuser, et à ses dépens en plus ! Il le poussait à bout, et Draco n'était pas certain de pouvoir se sortir de cette situation… si tant est que cela soit possible.

« Ron », le prévint-il, « si tu ne fais pas quelque chose _maintenant_, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera mais tu vas le regrett… Ah ! »

Draco ne termina jamais cette phrase, trop absorbé par les doigts habiles qui s'activaient délicieusement sur son membre.

« Pardon, que disais-tu ? », s'amusa Ron en resserrant sa prise sur la source de plaisir de son amant. « Je n'ai pas bien compris. »

"Je… han ! Tu vas le rrrrrregrrrreteeeeeeeeeeer ! Oh oui ! Con… ti… nue… »

Ron venait de le prendre en bouche, ce qui justifiait le manque certain de sens dans les propos de Draco qui suivirent. Et le fait de ne rien voir ajoutait du piment à la scène, déjà bien épicée. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ressentir. Et c'était tout simplement divin…

« Non, arrête je vais… », le stoppa le blond.

« Et alors, ça te dérange pas, d'habitude », répondit la source de sa tentation, dont il entendait – à défaut de voir – le sourire narquois.

« Oui, mais c'est notre première fois en tant qui fiancés, alors… »

« Alors accroche-toi, mon cœur ! »

Et il replongea entre ses cuisses, le préparant avec une application et une lenteur désarmantes. Merlin, que cette langue était douée ! Au moins autant que ces doigts, qui allaient et venaient en lui au rythme de ses coups de langue.

« Je n'en peux plus, viens… »

« Demandé si gentiment ! », entendit-il avant de sentir le sexe si dur de son fiancé butter contre son entrée. « Je me vois obligé d'accepter ! »

Draco releva les jambes pour en entourer les hanches du rouquin et sentit le membre gonflé de désir s'insinuer en lui. Oh merlin, que c'était bon. Impatient, il entama rapidement des mouvements de hanches, allant à sa rencontre. Et bientôt, ils se mouvaient l'un dans l'autre à un rythme effréné, même rythme que celui qu'imposait la main de Ron au sexe toujours tendu de son blond gémissant. Car tous deux ne se résumaient plus qu'à ça. Gémissements. Grognements. Halètements. Peaux qui claquent. Lèvres qui s'entrechoquent. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait que cette sensation si intense.

Se sentant au bord du gouffre, Ron le pénétra de plus en plus furieusement et Draco, au prix d'un effort surhumain, parvint à articuler : « Enlève _–han–_ moi ce _–oh oui–_ ce fichu _–ah–_ bandeau _-oooooh_ ! Je-veux-te-voir-jouir ! »

Ron s'exécuta et quelques coups de butoir plus tard, ils vinrent en se regardant dans les yeux, criant le prénom de l'autre. Reprenant difficilement un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normaux, Ron se retira et ôta les liens qui entravaient les poignets de son homme. Avant de sombrer, les deux corps nus et en sueur s'enlacèrent tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy Weasley. »

« Je t'aime, Ronald Weasley Malfoy »

Ces murmures avaient été à peine audibles, mais suffisamment forts pour que les deux amants s'endorment avec un sourire de pur bonheur sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Le soir-même, dans la cabane hurlante…<em>

« Tu es sûre de toi Hermione ? », interrogeait une voix grave et masculine. « Tu penses sincèrement que tu n'es pas en train de gâcher ta vie ? »

« Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, pourquoi aurais-je changé d'avis ? », soupira la brunette.

« Tu étais perturbée la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, alors je me disais que, peut-être, tu avais réfléchi et que tu regrettais ton choix… »

« C'est ce que tu souhaiterais, c'est ça ? », l'accusa-t-elle. « Tu essaies de m'en dissuader alors que c'est toi qui n'en as pas envie ? »

« Non, pas du tout, au contraire ! », contesta l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras. « C'est inespéré pour moi, être avec toi relève déjà du miracle, mais… tu m'as déjà tant donné. Je pensais que tu le faisais pour moi sans tenir compte de tes envies à toi. »

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas le cas », le calma-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras tandis qu'il humait ses cheveux. « Au fait, est-ce que ça va durer encore longtemps ? J'en ai assez de me cacher, et puis ils ont bien remarqué que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude. »

« Plus très longtemps, ma belle. Si tu veux, on ira même traîner dans les couloirs la nuit rien que pour se faire surprendre par Rusard. »

« Ne rêve pas ! Tu sais qu'en tant que préfète-en-chef, je pourrais te mettre en retenue pour ça ? »

« Oui mais tu ne le feras pas… Car si en pleine nuit, miss parfaite est hors de son dortoir avec un type peu fréquentable, c'est que j'ai réussi à te pervertir un peu, non ? »

Elle fit mine de bouder, même si le fait d'avoir ce regard d'un bleu si obscur posé sur elle l'excitait intensément.

« D'accord, puisque tu tiens tant au sérieux et aux études, on ira la bibliothèque. C'est dingue qu'un endroit fait pour s'instruire soit si plein de recoins sombres et déserts ! »

« Alors c'est vrai, les hommes ne pensent qu'à ça ! »

« Et les femmes non », l'interrogea-t-il d'un air faussement candide en totale contradiction avec sa main qui montait dangereusement le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme. « En ce moment, par exemple, t'es pas en train d'y penser ? »

« Hum, j'ai un doute », fit-elle mine de réfléchir, entrant dans son jeu. « Peut-être que faire _ça_ m'aiderait à en être sûre. »

Sur ce, elle se jeta sur l'homme pour laisser parler son corps et ses hormones, bien trop tiraillées aujourd'hui. Très bientôt, avait-il dit, ils pourraient s'aimer aux yeux du monde. Elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Savoir qu'il l'aimait et la désirait suffisait amplement à son bonheur. Du moins, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Laissant ses réflexions de côté, elle se laissa submerger par la passion et s'y noya avec délice.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous a plu ? Le lemon, tout ça... :D <strong>

**Je peux d'ores et déjà annoncer que _Clairehime_**** a gagné le 1er OS, mais les autres, n'hésitez pas à me proposer vos idées de drabble/OS quand même, je serais ravie d'écrire pour vous aussi =)**

**Sinon, vous avez une idée de qui est le mystérieux amant d'Hermione ? Pour l'instant, personne n'a trouvé, donc je vous laisse à vos suppositions. ****Je posterai le 4ème chapitre dès que quel****qu'un aura trouvé qui c'est... Bon courage ! ;)**

**À bienôt ! Dark Roz.**


	4. Vestiaires et bibliothèque

_**Blabla de moi** : Hey ! Me revoilà suite à maintes propositions et menaces de mort... Vous allez enfin savoir qui est le mystérieux amant d'Hermione. Une seule personne a trouvé (et je la nomme en note de fin), donc merci à toi qui m'a permis de poster la suite =)_

_**Dédicace : **à_ chance-a-4-feuille_,_WakeUpMe_ & _Baka BabaCOol_ qui m'ont bien fait rire avec leurs reviews et/ou PM et dont l'enthousiasme est incroyable :D Et bien sûr, à vous tous mes revieweurs adorés_ !

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple<strong>

**Chapitre 4**

_Laissant ses réflexions de côté, elle se laissa submerger par la passion et s'y noya avec délice._

_Le lendemain matin, dans le lit d'un certain professeur…_

Harry commençait doucement à émerger en sentant la chaleur de rayons de soleil effleurer sa peau nue. Il était légèrement courbaturé, et ne put empêcher un rougissement de s'emparer de lui alors qu'il se remémorait les _évènements_ qui en étaient la cause. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Severus avait été _vraiment_ très heureux de l'officialisation de leur couple. Et il ne s'était pas retenu pour le lui montrer. Plusieurs fois. Dans plein d'endroits. Dans des tas de positions. Nouveau rougissement, beaucoup plus violent cette fois-ci, accompagné d'un sourire.

« On fait de beaux rêves ? », entendit-il alors qu'une main caressait délicatement son torse... avant de descendre vers une certaine zone, bien plus au Sud.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et réalisa que deux prunelles sombres le fixaient intensément.

« Pas aussi beaux que le réveil », commenta-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de son amant pour ne plus le lâcher.

« Pas trop fatigué ? », poursuivit-t-il alors que l'emplacement de sa main lui assurait que non, Harry était en pleine forme.

« Ça dépend pour quelle activité », le taquina-t-il.

« Que dirais tu d'activités _manuelles ? »_, proposa-t-il en illustrant ses mots par les gestes, pour le plus grand plaisir de son jeune amant.

« Je… Je trouve cette... idée vraiment… vraiment… »

_Toc toc_

Le temps qu'Harry comprenne que c'était un hibou qui frappait à la fenêtre, son homme avait déjà récupéré le message et congédié l'oiseau.

« C'est pour toi », dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Reconnaissant l'écriture de son parrain, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment, Harry s'empressa de lire la missive et son visage s'éclaira.

« Sirius vient nous voir aujourd'hui ! », s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Mais face à l'air irrité de son compagnon, il ajouta : « Mais il n'arrive que dans quelques heures. D'ici là, nous avons largement le temps de reprendre nos _activités_ là où nous nous étions arrêtés… »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le matelas, des lèvres avides dévorant les siennes. Décidemment, cette journée commençait divinement bien !

* * *

><p>« Hermione ! », l'interpela Ginny alors que la jeune fille était, comme souvent, attablée à la bibliothèque.<p>

« Bonjour Ginny », la salua son amie. « Dis-moi, tu as passé une bonne journée hier ? »

« Fais pas comme si tu le savais pas ! », la réprimanda la rouquine. « D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup d'avoir fait partir Ron. On n'était pas prêts à l'affronter. Et je sais pas comment t'as fait pour l'empêcher de venir au dîner, mais bravo ! Jusque-là, personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire manquer un repas », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est gentil mais pour le dîner, je n'y suis pour rien. Je crois juste qu'hier soir il était trop… occupé pour songer à manger… »

La rousse eut un froncement de sourcils intrigué, aussi Hermione préféra changer de sujet : « Au fait Ginny, félicitations pour vous deux. Malgré ce qu'en pense Ron, je suis sûre que vous serez très heureux ensemble. »

« Oh merci ! », s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, sous les regards courroucés de madame Pince. « Et toi alors, on le rencontre quand le mystérieux homme de ta vie ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement », soupira-t-elle. « Mais il m'a assuré qu'on en aurait plus pour longtemps à se cacher. »

« Tu veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ? «

« Désolée, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire avant qu'il ne soit prêt à officialiser. »

« Ok. Si tu me cherches, je serai sur terrain de Quidditch. »

« Je n'irais pas si j'étais toi… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ron s'y entraîne toute la matinée avec… un autre joueur. »

« Tant pis, il faut qu'on parle de toute façon. »

« Bon courage ! »

« Merci, à tout à l'heure ! »

* * *

><p><em>Dix minutes plus tard, aux vestiaires de Quidditch…<em>

Ginny avançait prudemment entre les équipements jetés négligemment au sol lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit depuis les douches. Elle espérait que son frère se dépêcherait et se décida à l'attendre.

« Ron ? », appela-t-elle. « Tu es là ? »

Le bruits de l'eau qui coule ne se stoppèrent pas, et Ginny vit une tête non pas rousse, mais blonde, passer par l'encadrement de la porte des douches.

« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« C'est pourtant évident, non ? », répondit-il, alors que de ses cheveux trempés retombaient négligemment sur son visage.

« Désolée pour le dérangement », s'excusa-t-elle en tournant les talons. « Je pensais que mon frère était ici »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Draco ! Ramène ton joli petit cul ici, _tout de suite_ ! J'en _vraiment très_ envie de toi… »

C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny découvrit qu'un Malfoy pouvait rougir. Et que le cette teinte vive sur la peau pâle de Draco était vraiment mignonne. La jeune femme entendit soudain la douche s'arrêter et une deuxième tête apparut par l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ginny ? », s'écria son frère, tout aussi rouge, désormais. « Tu… t'as pas entendu, hein ? »

« Entendu quoi ? », questionna la jeune fille d'un air innocent (après tout, elle pouvait bien se venger de la réaction qu'il avait eu la veille). « Que tu voulais le _'joli petit cul'_ de Malfoy ou que t'avais '_très envie de lui'_ ? »

Bientôt, Ginny eut du mal à distinguer le visage de son frère de ses cheveux. On aurait dit un concours de rougissement, et pour l'instant, Ron était en tête.

« Ben, tu vois on… en fait c'est pas… on était juste en train de… »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait besoin d'une description précise, Ron », soupira Malfoy.

« Non, inutile », confirma la jeune fille, surprise d'être d'accord avec le blond.

« Tu peux nous laisser un moment », demanda son frère à son amant.

« Ne me fais pas trop attendre », soupira ce dernier avec un sourire lubrique. « Et mets ça », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un peignoir avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision. « Même si je t'adore dans cette tenue, je doute que me voir te sauter dessus soit du goût ta sœur. »

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'un vague « Tu vas me le payer », puis entendit l'eau se remettre à couler. Enfin décemment vêtu, il entra dans les vestiaires et s'assit sur un banc, invitant sa sœur à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence.

« Bon Weaslette, tu te dépêches d'engueuler ton frère que je puisse le récupérer ! »

À leur plus grand étonnement, tous deux se mirent à rire, sans doute pour évacuer la gêne et la tension qui régnait entre eux.

« Alors comme ça tu sors avec Draco Malfoy », commença Ginny quand leurs rires se furent calmés. « C'est marrant, c'est vraiment pas le premier mec avec qui j'aurais pensé te voir… »

« Je… attends ! Tu savais que j'étais gay ? »

« J'avais quelques doutes, oui. Et Fred et George en sont carrément certains. À un moment, j'ai même cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Harry… »

« Quoi ? », s'indigna Ron. « Non ! Harry est comme un frère pour moi. Me voir avec lui c'est juste… Beurk ! »

« Qui d'autre est au courant pour Malfoy et toi… »

« Euh… Hermione, Harry, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Snape."

« Quoi ? Tu en as parlé à tant de gens sans rien me dire ! Et depuis quand ils savent, d'abord ? »

« Hier. Mais en fait, ils ont compris sans que j'aie à leur dire. Et je te rappelle que même si j'avais voulu t'en parler, tu étais assez… _occupée »,_ ajouta-t-il en rougissant. « D'ailleurs à ce propos, je suis désolé de m'être énervé comme ça. J'ai encore du mal à accepter que ma petite Ginny devienne une femme. »

« Et moi j'aurais dû être plus prudente. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies entendu... _ça_. Mais… alors c'est pas notre différence d'âge qui te dérange ? Où le fait que Remus soit notre professeur ? »

« Un peu quand même, mais t'es majeure, après tout. Et crois-moi, dans le genre, Harry est loin devant toi… et non, je te dirai rien là-dessus, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Si tu veux savoir, tu lui demandes. »

« C'est bon, j'ai rien dit », sourit la jeune femme. « Alors, tu acceptes vraiment qu'on ait cette relation ? »

« Ouais… hum… c'est du sérieux entre vous ? »

« Oui, mais j'attends les vacances pour en parler aux parents. Et pour toi, tu leur diras ? »

« Pas le choix. Tu sais, Draco et moi, on a dépassé le stade du simple flirt. On... on est… enfin, on va… »

« Ce que ton frère essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il va me passer la bague au doigt ! », lança une voix espiègle depuis la pièce voisine. « Et qu'il m'aime comme un fou, aussi ! »

« C'est vrai Ronald ? Vous allez vous marier ? »

« Oui », confirma Ron.

« Oh ouiiiiiiiii ! », attesta son traître de fiancé.

« C'est pas possible ! », s'exclama Ginny en partant dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Ça t'amuse ! », s'offusqua son frère.

« Non, c'est pas ça », parvint elle à articuler au bout d'un long moment, les larmes aux yeux. « C'est juste que depuis le mariage de Bill, maman est persuadée que c'est toi le prochain sur la liste… »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, ça fait des mois qu'elle confectionne une robe de mariée sur mesure pour… pour le jour où tu épouseras Hermione ! », finit-elle avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

« Non, elle a pas fait ça ? », explosa Ron avant de se laisser gagner par l'hilarité à son tour.

« Si ! Mais elle acceptera peut-être de la reprendre pour qu'elle aille à Draco ! »

« Très drôle, ironisa la _future belle-fille de Molly_. Bon Ron, là il faut _vraiment_ que tu viennes _tout de suite_ ! »

« Et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser », décida la jeune fille. « À tout à l'heure », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, « et faites pas trop de bêtises. »

* * *

><p><em>Salle commune de Gryffondor…<em>

« Harry ! », interpela Ginny qui venait d'entrer. « Harry, je veux tout savoir alors tu te dépêches de me dire qui c'est ! »

« Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? », s'étonna le jeune homme, qui était à moitié endormi sur un des fauteuils (il faut dire aussi que le pauvre chou n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et avait eu un réveil assez agité).

« De ton mec ! »

« Mais… comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« Que t'es en couple ? C'est Ron, qui a vendu la mèche. Mais lui en veut pas, il a rien voulu me dire d'autre, je crois qu'il était pressé de retourner fricoter dans les douch… »

« C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'image dans la tête, merci. Et ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment tu sais que c'est… _un mec_ ? »

« Harry, voyons, tu vas pas me la faire à moi, quand même ? Après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, j'aurais pas pu ne pas le savoir… »

« Pardon ? »

« Le prends pas mal, hein, mais tu étais… comment dire… trop doux, trop prévenant. C'était pas désagréable », crut-elle bon de préciser en voyant son ami pâlir, « juste différent de mes attentes. Mais revenons à toi : alors, c'est qui ? »

« Cestseverussnape », bredouilla Harry à une vitesse phénoménale.

« Tu veux bien répéter ? », lui demanda Ginny. « J'ai rien compris. »

« Jesorsavecseverussnape », dit-il encore plus vite.

« Quoi ? Tu pourrais pas être plus clair ? »

« Je couche avec Severus Snape et j'adore ça ! », s'exclama Harry avant de saisir la portée de ses paroles.

« Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile », sourit la rouquine. « Je suis sûre que tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu l'as extériorisé. »

Elle souriait grandement alors que le brun tournait son visage cramoisi vers l'autre bout de la salle commune, où quelques premières années venaient d'avoir le traumatisme de leur vie.

* * *

><p><em>Bibliothèque (déserte), rayon histoire de la magie…<em>

Hermione venait de replacer ses livres sur les étagères lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et un souffle chaud contre son cou. Elle se retourna immédiatement et eut juste le temps de croiser deux yeux d'un bleu intense avant qu'une bouche tentatrice ne s'empare de la sienne pour ne plus la lâcher. La jeune fille sourit contre les lèvres de son _agresseur_ et répondit au baiser avec avidité.

« Tu m'as manqué », haleta l'homme alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

« En si peu de temps ? », sourit-elle, amusée.

« J'ai pas réussi à dormir, j'arrête pas de penser à ce dont on a parlé cette nuit... »

« Sur ce qu'on pourrait faire dans une bibliothèque ? »

« Surtout sur ce qu'on pourra faire en public, quand tout le monde saura pour nous. »

« Tu es sérieux ? », s'enquit-elle, sur le point d'exploser de joie.

« Oh oui », murmura son amant. « Rien ne me fait plus envie que de montrer au monde entier que tu es à moi… sauf peut-être t'embrasser et te faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, contre cette étagère. »

« Voilà une proposition des plus tentantes », répondit-elle en le fixant intensément. « Mais j'aurais besoin d'un avant-goût pour me décider. »

Et sans prévenir, elle captura ses lèvres et entoura la taille de l'homme de ses jambes, tandis que ce dernier la plaquait contre l'étagère susmentionnée. Les bras autour de sa nuque, elle approfondit d'elle-même le baiser tandis que leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre dans une danse des plus sensuelles…

« Hermione tu viens, on va déjeun… Sirius ? »

Tous deux se figèrent, mais ne bougèrent pas avant qu'un « Oh putain ! » signé Ronald Weasley ne les fasse réagir et retrouver une position plus décente. Remarquant que son amante était d'un beau rouge pivoine, l'homme 'empara de sa main et se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui les avait interrompus – composé de son filleul, son meilleur ami et la sœur de ce dernier.

« Bonjour vous trois », les salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. « En fait vous tombez bien, je comptais justement vous annoncer que j'étais en couple. Je ne vous présente pas ma compagne, il parait que vous vous connaissez déjà… »

« Compagne ? », répéta le brun à lunettes d'un air hébété, les yeux fixés sur son amie au visage empourpré et… radieux ?

« Oui, compagne », confirma-t-elle avec un sourire ravi. « Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non non », s'empressa de répliquer son ami. « Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. »

« Aucun de nous ne te jettera la pierre, Hermione », ajouta Ron avec un sourire en coin. « Vu comment t'as été compréhensive avec nous, ça serait vraiment hypocrite de notre part. »

« Moi perso, je trouve ça génial !, précisa Ginny. « Et ça nous fait un point commun en plus… chacune notre maraudeur. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, là ? », interrogea Sirius qui commençait à sombrer dans l'incompréhension.

« Ce serait peut-être bien », proposa Harry, « de te faire un petit débriefing de ce qui s'est passé depuis ta dernière visite. Par contre assieds-toi d'abord, ça risque de te faire un choc. »

Le groupe s'installa donc autour d'une table, Hermione prenant place tout naturellement à côté de son amant. Ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les lorgner comme des bêtes curieuses, ce qu'elle ne pouvait leur reprocher. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius brisa le silence : « Alors ? On va pas y passer la nuit ! »

« C'est que… c'est délicat », commença Harry. « En plus je suis presque sûr que tu vas mal le prendre. »

« Comment tu pourrais le savoir, tu m'as encore rien dit ! »

Harry regarda Ginny, qui le regarda à son tour, et alors que la jeune fille allait se lancer, Sirius s'écria : « Ah, tu sors avec Weaslette ! Où est le problème ? Je suis déçu, moi qui m'attendais à quelque chose de croustillant… »

« Non », réfuta Harry, « en fait c'est avec Severus que je sors. »

« Attends ! », s'affolla Sirius, qui ne souhaitait plus rien de croustillant en fin de compte. « Pas Severus comme dans Severus Snape le graisseux ? »

« Bah si », confirma Harry en ruinant tous ses espoirs.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je l'aime. Et il m'aime aussi. »

« Il sait faire ça, lui ? »

« Oui. Et pas que ça d'ailleurs... », soupira le jeune homme avec un sourire rêveur que son parrain n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

« Je. Vais. Le. Tuer. »

« J'aimerais mieux que t'évites, si ça te dérange pas », plaisanta son filleul, inquiet cependant.

« T'as raison, mon nom n'a été rétabli que depuis peu, et j'ai pas envie de retourner à Azkaban. »

« En plus il y est pour rien, tu sais. C'est moi qui suis allé vers lui. Même s'il avait pas l'air contre, je lui ai pas trop laissé le choix. Surtout quand je l'ai scotché magiquement à un mur et que je me suis mis à le… »

« Pitié non ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? J'ai pas survécu aux détraqueurs pour entendre ça ! »

« Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques minutes, tu plaquais ma meilleure amie contre une étagère, alors… »

« Ouais. Bon, à part tes trucs ignobles avec Servilus, quoi de neuf ? »

« Je vais épouser Draco Malfoy », lâcha abruptement Ron.

« Chantage ou Imperium ? », plaisanta Sirius, qui se prit un regard noir (enfin bleu plutôt, mais passons). « Non sérieux c'est cool, c'est fou à quel point l'emprisonnement de son père a rendu ce petit agréable. »

« Tu crois pas si bien dire ! », confirma le rouquin dont les pensées dérivaient. « Même si _petit_ n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, vous êtes tous des pervers ma parole ! »

« Sirius ! », s'écria Remus Lupin, qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont en retard au déjeuner », ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il saluait son meilleur ami. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais. »

« J'ai envoyé une lettre à Harry ce matin, mais il devait être trop occupé avec Snape pour te prévenir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait, celui-là ? »

« Rien de désagréable », lâcha Harry en rougissant subitement, ce qui suscita l'interrogation de son professeur de DCFM.

« Bon, vous venez déjeuner ? », fit Remus en changeant de sujet. « Je suis sûr que Minerva sera ravie de t'avoir à notre table, Sirius. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donc... vos réactions ? Perso, j'ai un petit faible pour 'scène de l'étagère', très plaisante à écrire... On se demande bien pourquoi ^^'<strong>_

_**Félicitations à **_**chance-a-4-feuille _pour avoir deviné que c'était Sirius et qui gagne l'autre OS. Voilà, ce concours est officiellement terminé. Bravo à tous d'avoir essayé - oui, même à celle qui pensait que c'était Dumby ou Hagrid ! XD_**

**_Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis avec impatience, et n'oubliez pas qu'à chaque review envoyée, vous contribuez à ma bonne humeur, ce qui engendre une accélération de ma vitesse de postage :D Ah, quelles conneries faut pas inventer..._**

**_Bref, plus que 2 chapitres (déjà écrits et qui n'attendent plus que vous ^^)._**

**_À très bientôt ! Dark Roz._**


	5. Discussions agitées

_**Blabla : **Pour ne pas dire toujours la même chose, je vais varier aujourd'hui... (pour ne choquer personne, je précise que ce qui suit est de l'**antiphrase**)_

_**"**Pas** bonjour, je suis absolument** pas** ravie** **par vos reviews et je vous aime** pas **!** **D'ailleurs, voici** pas** la suite car je voulais trop **pas** la poster**. Que le diable vous arrache la tête, pauvres pêcheurs citronnés qui brûlerez en Enfer !**"**_

_Eh, partez pas, je déconnais ! Pitiééééééé, revenez, j'ai besoin de vooooouuuus T_T ***se tape la tête contre les murs***_

_**Pardon pour le petit (énorme) délire, et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple<strong>

**Chapitre 5**

_« Bon, vous venez déjeuner ? », fit Remus en changeant de sujet. « Je suis sûr que Minerva sera ravie de t'avoir à notre table, Sirius. »_

_Table des professeurs, heure du déjeuner…_

Remus était sur ses gardes. Comme il était arrivé en retard au repas, il avait été contraint de s'asseoir à l'une des seules places encore libre… juste à côté du professeur de potions ! Et avec Sirius de l'autre côté, il avait l'impression qu'il allait servir de bouclier à l'un ou à l'autre dans un moment proche. Tous deux se lançaient des regards, haineux pour la plupart, même s'il voyait souvent Snape fixer son ami avec curiosité. Et il n'y comprenait rien.

Sirius aussi était bizarre. Quand il ne fusillait pas du regard son ennemi de toujours, il fixait un point vers la table de Gryffondor que Remus n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Snape, il faut qu'on parle », lâcha abruptement l'ancien prisonnier alors que le dessert venait à peine de commencer.

L'interpelé lui répondit par un hochement de tête et tous deux se levèrent, suivis de près par le loup-garou, qui craignait un débordement de son ami. Aucun d'eux ne vit que trois élèves avaient quitté la table rouge et or au même instant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste après avoir refermé la porte de la Grande Salle, les deux anciens ennemis se faisant face. Remus choisit de se placer un peu en retrait, affecté lui aussi par la tension qui régnait entre eux. Au bout d'un temps, Sirius commença : « Alors, quoi de neuf Servilus ? Pas de nouvelle croustillante dans ta vie si insipide ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne », Black, lâcha l'intéressé qui en avait déjà assez.

« Rien qui ne me concerne ? », s'indigna l'ancien Gryffondor, indifférent aux faibles protestations de son ami. « Il est marrant, lui ! Tu couches avec mon filleul, mais je devrais fermer ma gueule, c'est ça ? Et pourquoi pas vous apporter des biscuits le week-end, tant qu'on y est ? »

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant », ironisa le maitre des potions. « Je sais qu'un peu de compréhension est déjà bien au-dessus de tes capacités. »

Sirius allait répliquer quand des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et qu'ils furent rejoints par Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », interrogea le jeune homme qui, malgré tout ce qu'il savait, trouvait son parrain bien trop proche de _son Severus_. « Vous allez alerter toute l'école à hurler comme ça. »

« J'essaie juste d'expliquer à ton… _petit-ami _certaines choses qu'il semble avoir du mal à comprendre. »

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas que ce qu'il se passe entre Harry et moi ne te regarde absolument pas ! Alors à l'avenir, évite de t'immiscer dans notre vie privée. Tu peux faire ça, Black ? Ton cerveau peut comprendre le sens de cette phrase ? »

« Mon cerveau comprend surtout que t'es qu'un sale pervers qui profite d'un petit jeune influençable ! »

« Sirius, s'il-te-plaît », le reprit Remus alors qu'Harry poussait un cri indigné. « Tu sais que c'est faux, ne dis pas de choses que tu regretteras. »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Lupin. D'autant que, d'après ce que je sais, tu es mal placé pour faire ce genre de commentaire… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, le crasseux ? »

« Que je ne suis peut-être pas le seul à profiter d'un jeune influençable… »

« T'as pas le droit de sous-entendre des choses pareilles ! », hurla Sirius avec une fureur non dissimulée.

« Mais je ne sous-entends rien », le corrigea Severus. « J'_affirme_ que le grand Sirius Black est au moins aussi pervers qu'il m'accuse de l'être. »

« Tais-toi, sale graisseux ! Je me demande vraiment ce que tu lui trouves, Harry », adressa-t-il à son filleul avant de fixer Snape à nouveau. « Tu as dû le manipuler ou utiliser une de tes chères potions pour l'attirer dans tes filets… Au fait, pourquoi tu sors avec lui ? Pour rétablir ton nom ou pour son argent ? »

« La ferme ! », s'emporta le professeur de potions en le plaquant violemment contre un mur, n'entendant ni les protestations des uns, ni les cris indignés des autres. « Ecoute-moi bien, Black. Je peux tolérer que tu m'insultes, que tu me rabaisses, que tu me traites de pervers si tu veux, mais je t'_interdis_ de remettre en cause les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Harry, c'est bien clair ? Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, je l'aime. Et il dit m'aimer aussi. Mais bien sûr, ça te dépasse, tout ça. Toi, tu préfères engrosser une gamine à peine majeure, histoire qu'elle soit dépendante de toi toute sa vie. Et tu oses me reprocher notre relation ? Au moins, moi, je lui ai laissé le choix ! »

_Bang_ ! Le poing de Sirius était parti tout seul, et s'était encastré dans le visage de Snape sans qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de le retenir. Il profita de la confusion de son adversaire pour inverser leurs positions, et ce fut Severus qui se retrouva en situation de faiblesse. Il allait le frapper une nouvelle fois quand un « Non ! » se fit entendre, plus retentissant que les précédents – que l'homme n'avait pas entendu, trop absorbé par sa tâche.

« Sirius, ça suffit maintenant ! », hurla Hermione qui réussit l'exploit de le faire baisser son poing.

« Merci Hermione ! », soupira Harry.

« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici », intervint sagement Remus alors que les élèves commençaient à sortir de la Grande Salle. « Venez, on va parler calmement de tout ça dans un endroit plus adapté. »

Sans qu'aucune autre parole soit prononcée, Hermione attrapa son compagnon par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, Harry fit de même (avec son compagnon à lui, bien sûr !) et Remus les suivit, la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Mais bien que leur folie meurtrière soit passée, on notera de de pas faire s'asseoir Sirius et Severus côte-à-côte au prochain repas de famille.

Tous suivirent Hermione jusqu'à se retrouver dans un couloir assez familier du septième étage, et de comprendre où cette dernière les emmenait. Comme prévu, la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut. Mais quand la jeune fille la poussa et qu'ils entrèrent, tous eurent un hoquet de surprise.

« J'ai demandé un endroit calme pour discuter », s'exclama-elle, « pas un baisodrome ! »

La pièce, avec ses lits à baldaquin et ses couleurs chaudes et romantiques – sans oublier la table de chevet où trônaient préservatifs, lubrifiant et autres sextoys - ne laissait aucun doute sur la fonction du lieu. Pourtant, ce fut bel et bien le mot '_baisodrome'_ dans la bouche d'Hermione Granger qui choqua notre petite assemblée. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se tourna vers eux et poursuivit : « Qui a fait ça ? Et ne me dites pas que cet endroit est apparu tout seul ! », ajouta-t-elle en fixant Harry et Severus – après tout, il y avait du lubrifiant, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux.

« Euh, je crois bien que c'est nous », murmura finalement une voix… féminine ?

« Ginny ? », grinça Hermione d'une voix suraigüe. « Mais enfin, tu… tu ne peux pas… tu es une fille et… et il y a du… »

« Je sais, merci », soupira la rouquine, légèrement (mais alors, _vraiment_ _très légèrement_) en train de mourir de honte. « Mais tu sais, ça peut être très agréable quand… tu vois ? »

Pour le coup, c'était Hermione qui était écarlate, même si Remus la dépassait de loin… ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sirius.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! », s'extasia-t-il, pas choqué le moins du monde. « Mon petit Remy se lance dans de nouvelles expériences ? Qui aurait cru qu'on réussirait un jour à nous le dévergonder ! Chapeau bas, Weaslette. Même moi, j'ai jamais réussi.»

Cette réplique lui valut un regard noir de son ami, un sourire gêné de « Weaslette » et une baffe sur la tête de la part de sa copine – qui, au passage, se fit mal à la main. Quand ledit Remy eut réussi à atténuer le rouge sur sa figure, il remarqua qu'Hermione chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius. Et que ce dernier arborait son sourire numéro 5 – celui qui voulait dire _« Tu crois que je suis un obsédé ? T'as encore rien vu ! »_. Et voir que c'était Hermione qui provoquait _ce_ sourire chez Sirius expliquait bien des choses. Severus, qui avait d'autres projets que poireauter devant quatre Gryffondor aussi rouges que leur maison, soupira bruyamment. Sirius sembla redescendre sur terre.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Hum… », précisa-t-il en se tournant vers Remus. « J'imagine que t'as remarqué qu'Hermione et moi sommes aman... amoureux ! »

Ouf ! Il s'était rattrapé de justesse... Vite, une petite caresse sur la main. C'est bon, Hermione arrêtait de le trucider du regard. Ouh, quelle tigresse...

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre », sourit le loup-garou, sortant son ami de ses délires internes.

« Mais… il y a autre chose dont on doit vous parler. On voulait prendre notre temps avant de vous l'annoncer, mais _certaines personnes_ n'étant même pas censés être au courant ont vendu la mèche », dit-il avec un regard mauvais vers le professeur de potions.

« C'est rien, Sirius, c'est moi qui le lui ai dit », expliqua Hermione tandis qu'il entourait sa taille de son bras et caressait inconsciemment son ventre.

« Attendez », se réveilla Harry qui remarqua ce geste. « Vous voulez dire que quand Sev' parlait _d'engrosser une gamine…_ »

« Oui… enfin, je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça… mais disons… »

« Nous allons être parents ! », s'écria Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Mais c'est génial ! », s'extasia la jeune rousse en sautant au cou de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? », l'interrogea son ami. « Je veux dire, Sirius Black va vraiment être père ? »

« Oh que oui ! », s'exclama joyeusement le futur papa en question.

« Tu sais Hermione », lui dit Harry en s'avançant vers elle, « même si je vais sûrement avoir du mal à m'y faire, je suis vraiment heureux... Et puis, ça explique ton hypersensibilité et tes sautes d'humeur. Je suis limite rassuré, je croyais que tu nous faisais une dépression… »

« Oh non », opposa Hermione. « C'est même le contraire », ajouta-t-elle en embrassant tendrement Sirius sur la joue.

« Bon, si on allait fêter ça ? », proposa ce dernier.

« Sans moi », informa Severus en se dirigeant vers la sortie. « J'ai des copies à corriger. »

« Désolé, j'y vais aussi », s'excusa Harry en partant à sa suite. « À tout à l'heure. »

Bizarrement, personne ne se demanda en quoi le jeune homme pourrait aider son professeur à _« corriger ses copies »._

* * *

><p>« Le mot de passe ? », demanda la Grosse Dame en voyant deux couples de Gryffondor arriver à son niveau.<p>

« Zut, je l'ai oublié ! », pesta Ginny. « Hermione ? »

« Euh… », bégaya l'interpellée en rougissant. « Je crois bien que moi aussi. »

« Quoi ? Notre Hermione, oublier des choses ? », s'étonna Sirius.

« Je te signale que j'ai eu d'autres pensées en tête, ces derniers temps. »

« Des pensées avec moi dedans ? »

« Navré de vous interrompre, mais je vous rappelle que je suis professeur, donc pas besoin de mot de passe… »

« Mais bien sûr que si, mon petit loupiot ! », le coupa la Grosse Dame en hoquetant. « J'ai reçu de nouvelles directiv… Merlin, c'est quoi ce mot ? Directions ? Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin, jeunes gens, pas de mot de passe, pas de salle commune. »

« Comment elle m'a appelé ? », bloqua Remus.

« Je crois qu'elle est bourrée », plaisanta Sirius.

« Voyons, mademoiselle », parlementa Ginny qui savait s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait – il faut dire qu'avec sa mère, elle avait été à bonne école ! Et puis, comment vous croyez qu'elle a fait craquer notre _« petit loupiot » _? « Ce serait vraiment dommage que nous ne puissions pas rentrer alors que nous avons traversé tout le château rien que pour entendre votre si jolie voix… »

« Oh, comme elle est mignonne ! Hélas, vous n'entrerez pas. J'ai promis à celui qui m'a donné ça », expliqua-t-elle en brandissant une bouteille de Whisky presque vide, « que personne n'entrerait avant qu'il n'ait fini de _reculer_ avec son amie. »

« Hein ? », répondit philosophiquement la rouquine.

« Oui, c'était votre frère, il me semble. Il était avec une blonde. Et il voulait l'emmener dans son dortoir pour… non, ce n'est pas _reculer… _Un mot que je ne connaissais pas, vous pouvez m'éclairer, peut-être ? »

« Non, là, aucune idée », ricana la rousse, qui se dit qu'en plus d'être inculte, la Grosse Dame avait vraiment besoin de lunettes.

« Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas présenté mon ami ! », s'exclama soudain Hermione, qui donnait l'impression qu'une ampoule clignotant au-dessus de sa tête. « Vous vous souvenez sans doute de Sirius Black, non ? »

« Black ! », hoqueta-t-elle. « C'est vous qui avez lacéré mon tableau, il y a cinq ans ! »

« En réalité… »

« Bien sûr que c'est lui ! », le coupa sa compagne.

« Oh par Merlin ! », s'affola-t-elle avant de vider le fond de sa bouteille. « Mais entrez, entrez donc ! », ajouta-t-elle en faisant pivoter son tableau. « Je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous vous sentiez offensé, monsieur Black. »

Et monsieur Black regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds, auxquels elle répondit par un sourire candide.

« En sept ans passés ici, jamais elle ne m'avait parlé avec autant de respect… »

« Mon pauvre Sirius », le plaignit son ami. « Comme ça doit être insupportable d'être vénéré rien qu'à la mention de son nom. »

« Gna gna gna… », singea Sirius avec moins de maturité qu'un enfant de quatre ans. « Sérieusement, comment ils ont fait pour la faire boire ? Moi, j'ai jamais réussi. Ils devaient vraiment être très motivés… ou très pressés… »

« Oui, enfin bref », le reprit Ginny qui préférait éviter ce genre de discussion à propos de son frère. « Pourquoi vous vouliez nous parler en privé ? »

« C'est à propos du bébé », sourit Hermione tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans des fauteuils. « Comme vous êtes ensemble, que tu es ma meilleure amie… »

« … et que tu es mon meilleur ami », poursuivit Sirius à l'attention du loup-garou, « on pensait que ce serait bien que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine… »

« Oh Hermione, je t'adoooore ! », hurla Ginny en étouffant presque la future maman.

« Merci beaucoup, Siri », renchérit Remus avec moins d'effusions, mais son tous comprirent qu'il était réellement ému.

« Qui eut cru qu'on finirait toutes les deux avec un maraudeur. Et surtout, que ce ne soit pas moi la première à être enceinte. C'est horrible, je vais entacher la réputation des Weasley ! », plaisanta la rousse sous les rires de son amie.

« Quoi ? », hurla une voix provenant des escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. « Attends un peu, je… aah ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ron s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol, Draco s'écroulant sur lui. Le roux saisit la main de _sa blonde _qui l'aida à se relever, puis tenta vainement d'arranger ses vêtements froissés pour quelque obscure raison.

« Ginny, dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu ! », s'exclama-t-il en sautant presque sur sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ? »

« _Enceinte_ et _réputation des Weasley_, le tout prononcé par toi ! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que j'ai tort... »

« Tu as tort. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? », hurla le rouquin et fusillant Remus du regard.

« J'adore ta sœur ! », s'exclama Draco.

« Ginny », soupira Hermione, « arrête de te payer sa tête. »

« Non continue », contesta Sirius. « C'est trop marrant, il est en train de devenir tout rouge. »

« Ça va aller, Ron », murmura son petit-ami en lui prenant la main. « Ta sœur n'est pas enceinte, tu ne vas pas être tonton tout de suite, et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de tuer le professeur Lupin maintenant… »

Les mots de Draco eurent un effet instantané, et Ron retrouva rapidement une couleur normale.

« Mais alors… ? »

« Alors c'est moi qui suis enceinte, Ron », lui apprit calmement Hermione.

« Ah, ok, alors c'est cool. »

« Quoi ? », s'indigna Ginny. « Ça c'est un peu fort ! Tu as envisagé le meurtre en me croyant enceinte, mais quand c'est Hermione, ça te fait rien ? »

« Si, bien sûr, je suis content pour eux. Mais toi, tu es ma petite sœur adorée, et c'est mon rôle de te protéger des… de… »

« Du grand méchant loup ? », hasarda Remus en souriant.

« Oui… enfin, non… je veux dire », bégaya Ron, gêné.

« Pas de problème », le rassura l'homme. « Je tiens énormément à ta sœur, tu sais. Et je te promets de ne jamais lui faire de mal. »

« Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans la famille », dit le jeune homme en tendant une main que le compagnon de sa sœur se fit un plaisir de serrer.

« Et puis ils font gaffe, tu sais », s'immisça Sirius, interrompant ce grand moment d'émotion. « On a tous vu toutes les capotes dans la Salle sur Demande, et ils ont même du lub… »

« La ferme ! », crièrent Remus et Hermione d'une même voix, alors que Ron commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

« J'adore les réunions de famille », s'exclama Sirius, enjoué. « C'est toujours comme ça chez les Weasley ? »

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne pourras jamais le savoir car ils ne voudront plus t'inviter », fit remarquer Hermione.

« Pas faux. D'ailleurs c'est quand l'annonce officielle ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je rate ça ! »

« La semaine prochaine », l'informa Remus.

« Ma mère a prévu un grand dîner », précisa Ron, « et on s'est dit qu'elle oserait pas nous trucider devant tant d'invités. Et puis on espère que la nouvelle passera mieux juste après la remise des diplômes. »

« Mais bien sûr », ironisa Sirius avec l'air de celui à qui on ne la fait pas. « Dix gallions que ça l'empêchera pas de vous couper en rondelles et de vous servir en entrée ! »

* * *

><p>« Dis », chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de Remus, « tu crois que la Salle sur Demande a gardé le même aspect que tout à l'heure ? »<p>

« Tu es vraiment infatigable, tu le sais, ça ? », la réprimanda-t-il gentiment, les yeux pétillants. « Quelqu'un a déjà réussi à te faire penser à autre chose ? »

« Non, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Alors, tu penses qu'elle a changé d'aspect ou non ? »

« Je ne connais qu'un moyen de le savoir... »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et c'est ainsi que la Salle sur Demande se transforma en baisodrome en un seul chapitre ! XD<strong>_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, **_**dîner chez les Weasley**_** !**__** :D Chapitre qui sera hélas le dernier (mon coeur se serre, oh désespoir !)**_

_**Pour me remonter le moral, que diriez-vous de laisser **_**une petite review**_** ? (je sais, je suis étouffée pas la subtilité ^^)**_

_**La suite sera postée dans la soirée si vous êtes sages...**_

_**À très bientôt, mes lecteurs adorés ;)**_


	6. Chez les Weasley

**_Et voilà, le dernier chapitre... Ah, je suis toute émue d'en finir avec cette histoire. 6 chapitres, c'est un record pour moi ^^ Je crois que je suis un peu maso de poster mes chapitres si proches les uns des autres, ça me fait moins de reviews par chapitre... Mais bon, ce chapitre pas posté dans mon 'Doc manager' arrêtait pas de me narguer (si si, je vous jure ! Il m'a provoqué avec sa face de chapitre pas posté !)_**

**_Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter ! J'en profite pour faire un petit coucou à ma FIANCÉE : t'as vu Mathilde ? Tu me dis que t'aimes ce que j'écris et je mets déjà la suite ! Si c'est pas désolant ça, pas encore mariée et déjà soumise... XD_**

**_Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple<strong>

**Chapitre 6**

_Une semaine plus tard, au Terrier…_

« Oh mes chéris, je suis si fière de vous ! », répéta Molly Weasley pour la dix-septième fois de la soirée (oui, quelqu'un s'est donné la peine de compter !) « Venez, le dîner va être servi. »

À vrai dire, le terme « banquet royal » aurait mieux convenu. En effet, une table immense avait été disposée dans la cour, surplombée d'un plafond flottant semblable à celui d'une tente, qui protégeait les invités de la bruine nocturne – et oui, même au mois de juillet ! C'est beau la Grande-Bretagne…

Des lampes multicolores volaient légèrement autour de leur _parapluie géant_, comme l'appelait Sirius, et conféraient au dîner une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale.

Alors que les plats flottaient vers la table, les invités discutaient gaiement, félicitant eux aussi les nouveaux diplômés. Certains membres de l'Ordre avaient été invités pour l'occasion, notamment les professeurs Snape, Mc Gonagall et Lupin, mais aussi Sirius Black, Tonks et son cher cousin, Draco Malfoy. Ron s'était d'ailleurs assis à côté de ce dernier, ce qui surprit assez les Weasley - mais pas autant que de voir Harry avoir une discussion civilisée avec son ancien professeur de potions.

Le repas débuta dans cette ambiance toujours festive, mais les jumeaux Weasley voulurent ajouter un peu d'_animation…_

« Hermione », commença Fred (à moins que ce ne soit George ? ah non, il a ses deux oreilles ! donc Fred…), « tu sais, tu peux le dire si le contenu de ton assiette te donne envie de vomir, … »

« …, personne ne t'en voudra », poursuivit George. « Nous, nous avons su nous adapter, mais… »

« … on sait que pour certaines personnes disons, fragiles, cette nourriture peut paraître peu ragoutante, … »

« … voire franchement nocive. »

« Au fait, tu veux peut-être un seau ? »

« Ce serait dommage de tacher cette jolie nap… aïe ! Maman ! », se plaignit-il tandis que lui et son frère se massaient l'arrière du crâne. « Arrête de faire ça, on a plus quatre ans… »

« Mais vous vous conduisez tout comme », contra la douce (si douce…) Molly avant de retourner son attention sur Hermione. « Et toi ma puce, tu te sens bien ? Tu es vraiment pâle… »

« Oui oui », s'empressa de répliquer la jeune fille en sortant de son sac un flacon dont elle versa quelques gouttes dans son verre. « Tout va très bien, ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste… »

« Oh mais que vois-je ? », s'étonna un des jumeaux avant que le flacon ne disparaisse des mains d'Hermione pour atterrir dans les siennes. « Regarde ça, Georgie, ça ne te rappelle rien ? Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« C'est… c'est juste une potion contre les rhumes », inventa la brune.

« Oh non, je ne crois pas », rétorqua l'autre. « Ne me dis pas que tu espérais nous faire gober un truc pareil avec le métier qu'on fait. Crois-moi, on s'y connait suffisamment pour savoir que c'est loin d'être une potion contre les rhumes… »

« C'est même offensant de ta part d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisagé nous duper avec un mensonge pareil... »

« Mais la question est... »

« Pourquoi Hermione Granger utilise une potion contre les symptômes de la gr... ? »

« Ça suffit ! », cria Hermione en récupérant son flacon. « Ok, vous avez gagné, mais c'est moi qui vais leur dire ! »

« Leur dire quoi ? », fit candidement le rouquin.

« Ne faîtes pas comme si vous n'aviez pas compris vous deux ! »

« Eux peut-être, mais pas nous », nota Arthur, faisant remarquer à Hermione qu'elle était le centre d'attention de toute la tablée.

« Bien », dit la jeune fille avant de respirer un bon coup. « Voilà… je suis enceinte. »

Silence de mort. Plus personne ne mange, ne parle ni ne respire. Même cligner des yeux aurait été de trop. Et soudain, le regard de Molly passa d'Hermione à Ron, puis de Ron à Hermione, avant de s'arrêter sur la main de cette dernière que son fils serrait pour lui donner du courage. Et d'un seul coup…

« Je vais être grand-mère ! Oh merlin… Ronald, je suis un peu déçue que tu ne l'aies pas épousée d'abord. Tu es allé un peu vite en besogne je trouve. Mais c'est tellement merveilleux ! Et j'imagine que vous allez vous marier rapidement… »

« Hein ? », répondirent en chœur les deux « fiancés » en fixant Molly de leurs grands yeux écarquillés.

« Mais non ! », s'exclama Ron au bout d'un temps. « C'est pas possible, on ne peut pas… enfin, on est pas… j'y suis pour rien, moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas lui le père », traduisit Hermione. « On n'est plus ensemble depuis des mois, c'est étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda l'ex-future-grand-mère-dans-sa-tête, qui était déjà en train de visualiser les faire-part et les fleurs. « Mais qui est-ce, alors ? »

« Moi ! »

Dès lors, des tas de pensées fusèrent parmi les invités...

« Qui a dit ça ? » Arthur.

« Ah, je comprends pourquoi il l'a collée toute la soirée ! Ils sont vraiment trop chou… » Tonks.

« Oh Merlin, pourvu que ça ne la freine pas dans ses études. Pas une si bonne élève… » Mc Gonagall.

« Mais c'est qu'elle a chopé un sacré morceau, la Mione ! » George.

« Il va avoir mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire comme ça. » Fred.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cru, la belle-maman ? Ron est à moi ! » Draco.

« Ce que ce dîner est ennuyeux... Et, mais je sens quelque chose sur ma cuisse ? Harry, enlève ta main, ce n'est vraiment pas le mo... mmmmh... » Snape.

« Arrêtez de me dévisager, tous ! J'ai de la bouffe dans les cheveux, c'est ça ? Oh et puis je m'en fous, voyons plutôt si ma Mione tient le choc… » Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite… Mais c'est pas vrai, faites qu'il arrête de me fixer comme ça ! » Hermione.

Mais il n'arrêta pas. Et elle l'embrassa, sous les acclamations et toussotements gênés de l'assemblée. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin d'échanger leurs salives (mon dieu, quelle vision romantique !), Molly s'enflamma : « Oh, mais comme vous êtes mignons, tous les deux. Le bébé est pour bientôt ? »

« Pas avant sept mois », l'informa Hermione dont le regard se mettait à pétiller.

« Mais c'est fantastique ! Je vais avoir le temps de lui tricoter toute une garde-robe ! », se réjouit-elle alors que son mari levait les yeux au ciel. « À défaut d'organiser un mariage… », soupira-t-elle en fixant son fils l'air de dire _« et toi, dépêche-toi de me ramener une mariée que je puisse assouvir mon besoin maladif d'organiser un truc ! »_

« Ben justement », commença Ron qui avait compris le message. « En fait, y aura quand même un mariage à organiser… »

En voyant ses parents écarquiller les yeux, il se dit que c'était peut-être trop d'émotions en une soirée.

Constatant l'incapacité à s'exprimer de sa femme (une première !), Arthur s'enquit : « Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Présente ! », lança le voisin de Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Mais je vous préviens, même si je suis ravi d'épouser votre fils, il est _absolument_ hors de question que je porte la robe prévue pour Granger. »

« Je le savais ! », s'écrièrent en chœur les jumeaux en se tapant dans la main.

« Malfoy ? », s'étranglèrent en chœur plusieurs personnes

« Je vous en prie », appelez-moi Draco. « Après tout, on fait presque partie de la même famille, maintenant. »

« Dray, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Regarde-les, on dirait des zombies. Pourvu qu'ils aient pas fait une crise cardiaque collective… »

« Non, regarde, ta mère respire. À moins qu'elle ne soit en train de s'étouffer. Mais elle est toute rouge, c'est un signe de vie, non ? »

« Ça me fait pas rire ! »

« Et ça, ça te fait rire ? », tenta Draco en mettant sa main sur sa cuisse et en rapprochant lentement son visage du sien.

« Non ! », hurlèrent les invités.

« Tu vois, ils sont vivants », confirma le blond avec un sourire satisfait.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ? », s'offensa Ron en se reculant.

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Mister sourire de l'année. « Même si du coup, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser maintenant… »

« Bah te gêne surtout pas… »

« Pitié, il y a des chambres et des dortoirs pour ça ! », les coupa… George.

« Gardez-en pour la nuit de noces », ajouta… Fred (on notera les progrès du narrateur pour l'identification des deux zigotos).

« Depuis combien de temps ? », demanda Molly qui semblait avoir repris une couleur normale.

« Cinq mois et une semaine », répondit Draco sans se départir de son sourire.

« Cinq mois ? Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Tu es fiancé depuis cinq mois et tu ne nous en parles que maintenant ? »

« Non », corrigea Ronald, « nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq mois, mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes fiancés. »

« Et si Ron hésitait à vous en parler, c'était pour éviter une réaction comme celle-ci… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! », hurla Molly alors que son mari éclata de rire (pour l'effet dramatique, c'est un peu raté). « Et toi arrête de rire comme ça ! »

« Peux… pas… », s'étouffa son pauvre mari qui en pleurait, même si c'était en grande partie dû à l'alcool.

« Mais papa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? », s'inquiéta Ginny.

« Ta mère est simplement déçue de ne pas pouvoir confectionner de robe », lâcha Arthur avant de rire à nouveau, suivi par bon nombre des invités.

« Grmpfhu-le-sale-traître-grmpfffh... », grogna Molly.

« Ça veut dire félicitations », traduisit Ginny à l'adresse de son frère.

« Bon », plaisanta Arthur, « si vous avez d'autre couples à nous annoncer, c'est le moment… »

« Ben… », se lança Harry.

« En fait… « , lâcha Ginny au même moment.

« Enfin ! », s'extasia une fois de plus Molly. « Votre mariage sera magnifique ! Harry, mon chéri, tu fais déjà partie de la famille. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! », craqua Ginny. « On peut en placer une, oui ? »

« D'accord ma puce, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te marier maintenant, mais penses-y. »

Ginny adorait sa mère. Mais Ginny détestait quand elle voulait tout contrôler. Et surtout, Ginny savait que si Molly ne voulait rien entendre, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de s'exprimer. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour que sa mère se taise. Elle embrassa son compagnon – son vrai compagnon. Rapide et efficace, voilà comment elle était, Ginny.

« Wow ! Nous venons d'assister en direct à la cocufication du célèbre Survivant. Ici Gred et Forge Weasley, en ligne depuis le Terrier pour récolter la réaction immédiate du jeune homme bafoué. Harry, c'est à toi… »

Le _cocu_ se contenta de lui tirer la langue, acte plein de maturité et de grâce. Il souffla un bon coup puis lâcha les mots interdits : « Moi, c'est avec Severus Snape que je sors. »

« C'est une blague ? », s'inquiéta Mc Gonagall qui fusillait son collègue du regard. « Severus, ne me dites pas que… »

« Que quoi, Minerva ? Que j'ai fait comme Lupin avec la jeune Weasley ? Que j'ai simplement craqué après avoir résisté si longtemps ? Oui peut-être… »

« Pour Remus, c'est différent. Il s'est confié à moi et j'en ai beaucoup discuté avec miss Weasley. Mais _vous_ ! Vous êtes bien la dernière personne qui semblait éprouver de l'affection envers monsieur Potter. »

« Il s'est bien rattrapé depuis, je vous assure », contra Harry. « Je peux vous montrer, si vous voulez… »

« Non non », s'empressa de répondre la directrice. « Je veux bien vous croire. »

« Mais c'est injuste », se plaignit le jeune homme. « Tous les couples de ce soir ont eu droit à leur moment à eux, pourquoi pas nous ? »

« Parce que je n'aime pas les démonstrations d'affection en public », lui rappela Severus.

« Pourtant », opposa le jeune homme, « ça ne semblait pas te déranger, la semaine dernière. »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix », se justifia-t-il.

« Comme maintenant », décida Harry avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Baiser auquel Severus ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec tout autant de fougue.

« Pitiéééé », intervint Ron. « Mes yeux vomissent ! »

« Attends, je vais t'aider à oublier ! », se proposa Draco en imitant son parrain.

« J'adore les dîners chez les Weasley ! », s'exclama Sirius. « C'est quand le prochain ? »

« Faudrait déjà que celui-là se termine », soupira Molly d'un air accablé. Et pour commencer, que les bouches se décollent les unes des autres avant que le repas ne refroidisse. »

Et après moult efforts, menaces et sortilèges, le repas put se poursuivre dans des conditions presque normales – par _normales,_ j'entends sans meurtre ni accouplement en public. Oui, ce fut vraiment un dîner mémorable !

* * *

><p>La soirée touchait à sa fin. Tous étaient rentrés dans la maion, assis à table à discuter ou blottis dans les canapés à somnoler dans les bras de sa moitié. Molly commençait à se faire à l'idée que ses deux plus jeunes enfants ne se marieraient pas avec Harry et Hermione comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle ressassait ses rêves de robes blanches en surveillant d'un œil suspicieux le petit Malfoy, qui marmonnait elle ne savait quoi à l'oreille de <em>son <em>fils.

Son intuition se confirma quand Ron vint lui demander si Draco pouvait rester dormir.

« Mais enfin, tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas assez de chambres. Avec Sirius et Remus qui dorment ici ce soir, nous n'aurons aucun lit de libre… »

« Harry m'a dit que comme Snape ne restait pas cette nuit, lui non plus. Du coup, Dray peut dormir dans ma chambre ! »

« Mais c'est ridicule, voyons. Il faut que je trouve Harry. Où est-il ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Bien sûr, il se garda bien de lui dire qu'en fait, on ami s'était _absenté dans la salle de bains_ depuis un bon quart d'heure Et que comme par hasard, un certain professeur de potions manquait lui aussi à l'appel.

En fait, il y eut beaucoup de choses que Molly ignora, cette nuit-là. Et c'était beaucoup mieux pour elle.

Mais s'il devait y avoir une pensée qui rassemblait le plus de personnes, en cette douce soirée de juillet, c'était bien la suivante :

Pendant que Severus et Harry profitaient de toutes les possibilités qu'offrait une salle de bains…

Pendant que Ginny proposait à un Sirius ravi de lui laisser sa place dans la chambre d'Hermione contre l'accès à celle de son Remus…

Pendant que Ron et Draco se câlinaient innocemment sur le canapé en se décidant sur toutes les positions qu'ils pourraient tester pour 'inaugurer' la chambre du roux…

Pendant que tout ce beau monde avait l'esprit envahi d'images obscènes incluant la personne qui avait gagné leur cœur, tous s'accordaient à penser qu'annoncer son couple n'était pas si terrible que ça. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à célébrer cette vie à deux qui ne faisait que commencer. _Et tous connaissaient une très bonne manière de le faire…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà, c'est fini <em>_:'( _**

**_Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic et de donner un sens à mes écrits en reviewant ^^_**

**_J'ai tellement pas envie d'arrêter sur ce sujet que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire des préquelles sur comment chaque relation a commencé ;)_**

**_Elles seront bientôt toutes dispo ici : _**http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7692248/1/La(_)ou(_)tout(_)a(_)commence

**Je sais, je me suis lâchée sur les parenthèses, limite ça serait plus rapide d'aller direct sur mon profil. Après moi je dis ça, je dis rien... *sifflotement innocent.***

**_J'espère vous y retrouver très bientôt :D _**

**_Dark Roz._**


End file.
